


Sowing Seeds

by ontheraggin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Other, Oviposition, Plants, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finds a very strange sort of plant while wandering further than he should have. After collecting some of its seeds, he decides to cultivate it at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> Your name is Gamzee Makara and, right now, you're bored out of your think pan. There's only so many times you can listen to the same songs or watch the same tv programs before they get stale. After a bit of wallowing about in your hive, you decided to step outside for a little bit. Maybe exploring around the place will be interesting. You always seem to find neat stuff whenever you head out, so it shouldn't be too bad. It'll be less boring than it is in here, anyway.

> After grabbing a bottle of Faygo to take with you, you wander off outside and towards the mainland. You can't exactly just walk right off into the ocean, so there was not really anywhere else to go. You would kick along the sand until you're soon wading along some tall grass. You pause a moment, taking in your surroundings. Do you go towards the large open plains or off towards what looked like a small forest? Nothing but grass in the plains, so you opt for the trees. You might be able to see some pretty cool creatures out there... Hopefully none of which big and strong enough to try to kill you.

> You stroll along, sipping your drink and gazing around lazily. Sure, it wasn't that exciting... But it was nice to get out every so often. It was a pretty nice night, too, the air wasn't too hot or too cold and the full moon lit up the area beautifully. You could see various little creatures scurrying around ahead of you trying to avoid your bigger feet and a few flowers that bloomed in the moonlight. It was peaceful, you almost felt like finding a big tree to curl up under and take a nap...

> You're brought out of your daze when a vine catches your foot and you topple forward. You land face-first in some strange squishy plant, thankful that it broke your fall rather than one of the large rocks you've been walking over. You glance back as you try to free your foot from the vine that tripped you, still feeling it pushed over the top of your shoe, but it seemed to wrap around you and tangle you even further. You began to get disturbed as another vine crept over your other foot as well.

"What the fuck?"

> You curse and roll over to your back, watching as the vines begin to wrap around your ankles, taking a moment to realize that they were actively trying to wrap completely around you. You give another curse and try to kick them away, tearing at them with your hands, but they simply grip tight. Another vine snaps out from nearby and wraps around your wrist, pulling one hand towards the side as another grabs around your other arm's elbow to pull the other direction. You're quickly becoming trapped, more thin vines coming out from all around you to wrap around your wrists and ankles, pulling your limbs out to keep you spread out, some thicker vines starting to wrap around your thighs and upper arms.

> You began to feel the large plant you were resting on starting to shift a little, a low grumble heard from deep within it. Maybe landing on this thing wasn't so good luck for you after all. Still, you try to pull away from the plant ensnaring you, trying to escape the binds but it was useless. A few thicker vines wrap around your waist and suddenly you're lifted up, dangling several feet above the ground. As you hang there, the vines continue wrapping around you, curling further up around your thighs and arms, some of the smaller vines felt creeping up your pants legs. You want to struggle more, despite how ineffective it was, but you couldn't really tell how high you were and you didn't want to just plummet to the ground...

"Put me down, motherfucker! I swear to fu-nng!"

> You're cursing again, pulling at the vines and trying to get away before a particularly thick vine crams itself into your mouth and muffles your words. It seems to flex and throb in your mouth, a sticky sweet nectar suddenly pouring into your throat. You try to turn your head away, cough some of the goo out of your mouth, but the vine pushes further to your throat and seems to ooze it straight down your throat. As the goop settles in your stomach, it seemed to warm within you. The warmth spreads through your body, making your limbs tingle before something suddenly jolts and you squirm with a loud whine.

> The heat settled in your crotch, a burning sensation stirring your loins. Your nook felt on fire, quivering and clenching as your bulge squirms out of its sheathe and rubs against the fabric of your pants, eagerly looking for friction. As more of the nectar dribbles down your throat, your mind grows fuzzy as well. You're not focusing on the fact you're trapped by dozens of thin vines, dangling several feet in the air... You're more focused on the heat building up in your sex and the thick tendril shoved in your mouth. Its leaking seemed so sweet and nice, you can't help but begin sucking on it, eager for more. You can barely feel the vines creeping further and further up your legs, the smooth plants stroking over your thighs and just working on that heat growing there.

> You give a breathless whine when the tendril leaves your mouth, drooling the sticky goop over your lips. That's when you notice the thin vines now wrapped high up around your upper thighs, starting to work their way towards your crotch, the tips of one or two already gently tickling over your waiting slit. Those feather-light touches drive you insane, making you arch in the grasp of the vines and cry out, your fuzzy mind focused only on getting those tendrils to come closer to your aching nook. There was no relief for you, however, the vines passing by to push up over the top of your pants, curling out over the waistband. They begin to pull them down, rolling the baggy fabric down from your scrawny hips and down towards your knees.

> That's when a couple of the thicker vines begin to slide over your wet slit, rubbing up against your opening and drawing slurred moans and curses from your nectar-addled mind. Your hips hump up in the air, attempting to grind against the two tendrils as they writhe against you. It was not enough, you needed much much more... Each grind and stir of the vines make your nook burn and ache with need, making you wish they would all just thrust into you and get it over with. But for now, you're left high and dry- nothing more than a teasing. Teasing just enough to keep your mind occupied and unable to notice a massive vine lifting underneath you, a large bulb at the tip that twitches and throbs.

> You don't notice until the bud is shoved in the little space between your legs and your pants. You gasp weakly, watching as it opens up to a pink, sticky flower with a thick tendril in the center. It all oozed with the same nectar that filled your gut, the sweet scent wafting over you and making you shiver with anticipation. You're not even sure if you're really frightened or not- you just need to get off. One way or another. And it seemed like having something shoved in your nook was the only given option. Your bulge throbs and squirms in anticipation as the large flower draws closer, the rigid tendril prodding at your opening.

> Almost as soon as the nectar touches over your more sensitive skin, you yowl, writhing in the grasp of the many vines. It might as well be searing you with how much that goo stimulated you, your flesh practically throbbing where the nectar touched you. You squirm, arching before finally the strange flower pushes towards you, the tendril in the center sinking into your waiting nook. You scream out into the quiet forest, voice echoing with no reply. It just felt so damn good, the strange liquid was driving your mind and body towards a mind-numbing ecstasy. It just continues on as the flower pushes itself deeper and deeper into you until its sticky petals are wrapped around your hips, keeping itself anchored against your bucking form.

> You nearly come right then and there, bulge squirming and writing against your stomach as the flower seats itself deep within you. Surprisingly enough, after a moment or two, the tendril began to withdraw from you as the flower still stays put. It must've been able to slide in and out of itself, something you weren't really thinking about at the moment- you're too busy moaning as it thrusts back within you. It moves in and out of you at a steady pace, seeming uncaring of you writhing in its grasp, humping up in the air as you urge it to go harder, deeper, faster... Your bulge is dribbling on yourself, twitching and throbbing in pleasure. One of the smaller vines manages to creep up past your leg and wraps around the base, squeezing tight and making you shiver.

> The slimy tendril within you begins to throb slightly, seeming to swell within you as it pushes in deep. You feel something strange at the base of it, like a hard swelling pressing against your opening. It pulls back to thrust in again, this time the swelling pushing harder against you, attempting to stretch you further and somehow fit in. The third thrust roughly shoves the swelling into you, stretching you out even further as it pushes deep into you. You cry out, attempting to close your legs and wiggle away, but to no avail. As the tendril withdraws again, your spinning mind managed to notice that the swelling seemed to squeeze down the length of the tendril, remaining inside of you as it pulls back. As it rams back forward, it shoves the swelling even further until you can feel it depositing deep inside your nook, further than anyone or anything has ever gone before. As another swelling forms at its base, grinding against you, you realize that it wasn't just trying to fuck you. It was shoving something into you. Some sort of seeds, most likely...

> Whatever it was, this realization makes you squirm and curse more, fighting more energetically to get free. This only causes the vines along your limbs to squeeze tighter, pulling you more to keep you from flailing too much. Another couple of vines joins the one around your bulge, now actively squeezing and rubbing at you to make you surrender more to the pleasure that still lingered there, squeezing more prematerial from you. The thick vine from before jams itself into your mouth again, dribbling that sweet liquid that clouded your mind and made your body ache even more than it already was. You're unable to fight any more with that, just sucking on the vine as the flower pushes another hard bulge into you to slide it in deep alongside the previous one.

> As yet another begins to work its way into your nook, a few thin vines begin to slide along your bottom, creeping along the soft skin there before probing at your waste chute. You can only let out a bubbling groan around the mouthful of nectar, shuddering as several vines slide into your lower opening. They probe and stroke along your inner walls there, each seeming to follow its own agenda before a few of them push hard against your anterior wall. You can feel them stroking through the wall to shift the seeds even further into you, pushing through your insides to help the flower along. As the third seed is pushed into you, they push it up along with the others, making room for more of them to be shoved in deep.

> It was all too much to make you fight anymore. The vines in your ass still probe and stroke at your most sensitive spots as your nook is continuously stretched and filled with whatever strange seed this plant was shoving into you. All the while, your bulge is squeezed and stroked while the nectar it continues to feed you makes everything seem ten times more stimulating than it had before. It was too much. You nearly choke on the mouthful of goo in your mouth as you gasp, arching up and shuddering violently. Genetic material spurts from your bulge to splatter on the ground below, throbbing and leaking a bit more over the vines as they still squeeze and stroke you, milking you for all you're worth. The tendril within you pushes in hard and grinds, stirring the bulge that was knotted within you, stretching and stirring you up further.

> Once you finally get through the wave of pleasure, body easing once again... the plant resumes its thrusts and the vines resume stroking and teasing you. It wasn't anywhere near done with you. Your bulge is forced to remain erect, throbbing as a seed is left deep inside you and your nook is forced to stretch to accommodate yet another. It continues on as if nothing happened, still squeezing and thrusting, still pouring the maddening nectar down your throat. When you come again, it merely behaves the same way, grinding and stroking to let you ride through the pleasure before continuing on. There were enough seeds inside of you to make you ache, stretching your insides and you can feel them clicking against each other with each deep thrust the flower still gave. Your mind is stirring and you're barely hanging onto consciousness, now just dangling in the grasp of the plant as it deposits as many seeds as it can.

> You release one more time, bulge thrashing painfully as it just gives a weak dribble of genetic material, covering the already purple-coated vines around you. It was getting too much. You feel close to blacking out, the forest around you fading in and out of your vision; you can barely even feel it when the plant squeezes in a couple of more seeds deep into you. Another weak trickle of material is squeezed from your bulge and the world around you goes black, mind and body overcome with all the strange and pleasurable sensations.

> When you finally come back to, you're laying on the ground with your pants around your knees. You feel like you're completely coated in syrup, a few leaves sticking to your bare thighs where the plant had wrapped itself around you. Your gut was slightly swollen- apparently you blacking out didn't stop the thing from depositing a few more seeds. You groan as you sit up, able to feel them shift within you, making your insides feel a bit heavy. You sit for a moment, trying to recollect your thoughts before you notice a vine stretched out nearby. You decide that it's probably a good idea to get up and leave, you'll figure out what to do with the seeds once you're out of reach of this thing. You don't even want to think about what a round two would be like.

> You stand on wobbly legs, pulling your pants up despite the stickiness of your thighs and turn to stagger off, going as fast as you could while avoiding falling over on the ground. You just want to go back home now, hopefully get whatever these seeds were out of you...


	2. Chapter 2

> You somehow managed to get yourself back to your hive after that plant fiasco. You got washed up and did your best to try to squeeze some of the strange seeds out of your nook, but they were firmly wedged up in there. Despite a few hours spent on trying to squeeze them out of you and even pressing your own fingers inside of your nook to try to dig them out, they were stuck. You would have to deal with it, until they come out on their own somehow. So that's exactly what you did. Despite the heavy, filled feeling that the seeds gave you, you just went on along like nothing was different. You still try to push them out now and then, but after a few days you give up. You're stuck, so what can you do?

> After about a week, it was almost pleasant. You wonder if the mother grub ever felt this way when she was heavy with eggs. So very full and sluggish... Almost a little attached to whatever was brewing within you. It's practically part of you now. And they were getting bigger and bigger with each passing day it seemed like, leaving you a swollen, bloated mess. You wonder how long these things will be inside of you, but you've given up on wondering if you can still push them out. You just hope that the way out they take doesn't involve splitting you in half...

> At the beginning of the third week, you were practically waddling around your hive. You wander into your living room and plop down on the couch to turn on the tv, figuring it would get your mind off the strange feeling growing in your gut. You swear you can feel one shift now and then, making you shiver, but you try to ignore it. You've decided to avoid the outdoors for a little while... That one trip was enough for maybe the rest of your life. As you watch tv, you push at your gut a little now and then, shifting the seeds absentmindedly. It didn't seem to do much, but you seem to hope that it would help them along somehow...

> As you settle down, immersing yourself in whatever mind-numbing program that was on, you suddenly feel something inside of you shift. There was a pop, as if a tiny balloon inside of you burst, and a strange warming sensation fills your nook. You wonder what it was for a moment before the warmth becomes an aching burn, a strong shiver jolting up your spine as you feel your nook throb in want. Your mind is growing fuzzy, just barely knowing what you're doing as you reach down to push your pants off, lazily kicking them away from you while your bulge emerges from its sheathe. You're suddenly so aroused you can hardly stand it, nook dribbling over your thighs as your bulge squirms and throbs.

> There's another pop and more of the warming goo releases inside of you, making you moan and your bulge twitches as a bit of genetic material drips from the tip. You vaguely recall the same sensations fogging your mind when that plant attacked you- but as it had happened then, you're unable to really do much about it. You can't really fight the feeling coming over you, slumping down in the sofa and wrapping your hand around your bulge, stroking yourself as you feel something squirming deep inside of you. It felt like a dozen small fingers prodding you in every which way, gently pressing against your inner walls and stroking a little as whatever was planted deep inside you now tried to get out. It didn't seem very capable of it, however, just squirming and stroking as it stayed put.

> You groan at the feeling, shuddering and bucking your hips into the air. Despite the hot feeling settling in your gut and fogging up your mind, you manage to have enough thought to push. You stomach muscles clench and you squirm, still stroking over your bulge as you slowly push the squirming mass downwards. This time it actually moved, no longer stuck in place like the seeds that still shift deep inside of you. You slump after a moment of pushing, gasping and giving a choked groan as the writhing continues, this time stuck right in the most sensitive part of your nook. The tiny tendrils stroke and squirm over every inch that it could reach, making you cry out and clench around it as you stroke yourself a little more frantically.

> You gasp as you release over your chest, hips bucking and a strange mixture of your own fluids and some strange greenish goo squirting from your nook. The squirming ball of tiny vines follows after it, pulling itself from your opening to just fall to the floor with a little splat, squirming there. You're relieved for a moment to finally have it out of you before you notice another squirming deep inside of you. As it shifts a little down your nook, you realize that you'll be experiencing this all over again. Another few pops within you, the liquid once again making your bulge throb and stand erect, indicate that you'll probably be experiencing it more times than you thought you would. How many seeds did that plant leave inside of you, again? That thought is quickly chased out by the mind-numbing arousal that the liquid inside of you gave.

> You find yourself using your genetic material-coated fingers to stroke your bulge even more, the goo making it feel much better than it did before, your palm sliding easier over your throbbing tendril. You twitch as you try to focus on pushing out another squirming ball of vines from your nook, managing to get two of them to slide down. You give a weak hiccup as you manage to get one to fall out of you, joining its brother on the floor. The other still writhes inside of you, soon making you buck once more, toes curling in your shoes as you come yet again. The third plant pops out with the flood of slime that squirts out of you, falling into the puddle that was developing underneath you.

> You were already exhausted, but you can feel more squirming deep inside of you, more little pops that flood your nook with that strange warming slime. You couldn't stop stroking your bulge, you couldn't keep yourself from moaning and arching as your nook is assaulted by dozens of tiny vines. You can barely muster up the strength and energy to push any more, just panting hard and grunting as you give a few short, sporadic squeezes. Slowly but surely getting the rest of the tiny plants out of you. One by one, they drop down to the floor, splattering in the pool of liquid beneath you. You seem to come with each one that passes through you, your entire chest covered in purple goo by the time your bulge was reduced to just throbbing and squirming with each climax, just barely squeezing out another drop or two.

> Another plant falls from your nook and you're finally left to just gasp and pant in a mess on the couch. You don't feel any more pops, you don't feel any more squirming... You're pretty sure that was the last one. You felt strangely empty after you pushed out all those things, nook quivering and twitching as you try to recover from all that had happened. One last little trickle of goo leaves you and your bulge finally begins to slowly withdraw back into your sheathe. After a moment or two, you manage to push yourself back up into a sitting position, panting softly as you just stare at the squirming mess between your feet.

> There had to be a dozen of these things... But it seemed like there was so much more as they were coming out of you... You watch them all squirm and try to move around, but seem helpless without something to grab on to. As the fog lifts from your mind, you have the idea to just smash your feet on them until they're mush under your shoes... But something keeps you from that. Maybe it was because you had to carry them for so long or maybe it was just the fact that it was extremely pleasurable, though excruciatingly so... Either way, you slowly manage to stand and wander off for a moment. You come back with a little cardboard box, scooping the little plants into it. You pause, thinking a moment before an idea strikes you. You take out just a couple of the balls of vines, setting them both in a bowl on the table that kept them from wiggling away, before you take the others outside.

> You decide to just toss the rest of the plants into the beach beside your hive. They'll probably die there. If not, well, they'll probably sink to the bottom of the ocean and not do much damage there. You make sure they all wash away before returning to your hive, collapsing back down on the couch and sighing softly. You watch the two little balls wriggle around the bowl they were in, pondering tiredly. You're sure you've got something you can plant them in and a balcony they can stay on... But right now, you're exhausted. You pass out there on the couch, a sticky slime-covered mess. You'll figure out what to do later, after you wake up and wash off...


	3. Chapter 3

> It has been a month or so since you squeezed a dozen seedlings from your nook, tossing most of them into the ocean to get rid of the little monsters. You had kept two of them, however, and they both were now taking over one of the balconies your hive had. They both had grown immensely in such a short time- a few dozen vines dangle over the side of the building, some climbing upwards. You had to wade through them to water them and make sure they were doing alright. Despite your caution when you started growing them, you've learned that they weren't quite so aggressive as the one that trapped you in the forest. They actually didn't do anything if you pull their tendrils away, easily placated.

> They were still rather frisky plants, however. Their vines would loosely wrap around your thighs, rubbing and stroking over you until you either give in or swipe them away. Some thicker vines would also prod your cheeks, trying to get you to take in their aphrodisiac nectar. You've learned to actually squeeze their vines in a way to make them dribble out the goo, collecting it in little vials that you've started selling as 'love potions' or lube, depending on the situation. It's turned into a neat little business, it's not been so bad having the plants around now. And you must admit... Letting them have their way has become quite enjoyable...

> Today, you decided that you wanted to have a little fun. You were bored and had the time to waste... You head out onto the balcony, expertly stepping over trailing vines and avoiding getting wrapped up in the lazily-moving plants. You brought a pitcher of water with you, carefully splitting it between the two monstrous plants as you feel their vines slowly begin working their way up your legs. You let him do as they please, grinning slightly as they creep under the ends of your pants. As you allow them to wrap around your thighs and begin pushing up further, both plants seem to realize that you weren't going to stop them this time.

> As they realize this, their grip around your legs becomes a little more firm, squeezing gently as other vines join them to help peel your pants off. They work together to get your pants down to your ankles as more vines wrap around your thin waist and your shoulders. You're lifted up off the floor- just a few inches, however, it seems as though they weren't as big and strong as the wild plant you first encountered. It was still a thrill, however, to feel yourself being lifted up as your body is gently caressed by hundreds of little tendrils. One of the familiar thicker tendrils drifts up to prod at your cheek and you turn to it, opening your mouth as it pushes forward. The sweet nectar fills your mouth, the effects coming on near immediately. Your bulge squirms free of its sheathe as your nook throbs, dripping needfully. You moan around the tendril as more thin vines push up between your legs, teasing over your nook as a few wrap around your bulge to slowly massage you. The thick vine in your mouth pulls back as a second pushes against your other cheek, soon making its way to your mouth as well. Both plants wanted their share of the attention, after all...

> While you slurp down the arousing juice, you can feel them start to shift you, pressing your legs apart and stroking you more. Their grip wasn't quite as tight as the wild plant's was and you still allowed them to move you about how they wanted, nice and complaisant in their grasp. You groan softly as the vines teasing over you dip in just a few inches, stroking your inner walls before finally they pull away. One large pink bud opens up in front of you, moving to fasten itself over your nook. You arch and the vine in your mouth muffles a breathy moan, body shivering and seizing up as it forces its way deep inside of you. As it slowly begins to thrust in and out, you can feel the second plant fasten over your waste chute. The first time this had happened, you were a little worried- you didn't think you could handle holding seeds in your ass for so long- but now you've realized it wasn't a problem at all. They actually came out without a problem the next time you use the bathroom with plenty of interesting sensations to go with it. Everything these plants did was just so pleasurable, you're almost eager to have them fill you up.

> The second thick tendril pushes into your waste chute, the vines around your arms and legs having to hold tight for a moment as you writhe at the feeling. It pushes deeper and deeper within you... It nearly felt endless. It finally comes to a stop when your stomach bulges out a little, you swear a good foot or so had been shoved into you, but you didn't have time to ponder how long it was. It begins to slowly slide in and out of you as well, picking up a nice pace with its partner as they pummel both of your holes. You're gasping around the vine that was still shoved in your mouth, choking down the nectar, each swallow seeming to make your nook clench around the intruding tendril.

> It all felt so wonderful, it seemed so perfect. When the tendril in your nook thrusts forward, the one in your waste chute pulled out, and vice versa. Even as they begin to speed up, pushing harder and deeper into you as your body surrenders to the pleasure. Your eyelids flutter and your head falls back as you weakly attempt humping down against them, though it doesn't change their pace. Within a few more moments, you clench tight around both of them, gurgling out a weak noise as your bulge erupts. The small vines around your bulge squeeze and stroke, helping out every last drop that could come up and making you groan. There's a brief pause while you catch your breath, both holes twitching and clenching around the plants. Then they resume their thrusts.

> Now came the fun part. You try to mentally brace yourself, getting ready for it, but it still seems to never be something you can get used to. The tendril in your nook was the first to swell up inside of you, pushing a hard knot inside of you. A couple of thrusts and it forces its way deep inside you, depositing the first of many seeds. The plant in your ass soon joins the other, having just a little more difficulty making your tight hole stretch wider to accommodate the knot. It forces it in, however, pushing it in just as deep as the other. Each knot that passes into you makes you shudder and groan, hips weakly bucking and squirming as you try to take it all in. Your bulge throbs and writhes in the grasp of the smaller vines, dribbling purple over them as you continuously dance on the edge of orgasm.

> You can feel yourself slowly swelling up with how many seeds are pushed into you. Both your nook and ass are stretched as you take them all in, not given much of a choice otherwise. As you feel their next few thrusts stir up the seeds inside of you, you choke out a cry and you come again, more genetic material coating your stomach. Once you push past that edge again, you stay there- groaning and twitching with each thrust within you, thin dribbles of purple material continuously leaking from your twitching bulge. You're unable to do much besides give little whines as seed after seed is pushed into you, filling you more than you ever thought possible. It seems unending- your eyes finally roll up into your head and you black out from pleasure before the plants give any sign of stopping.

> You wake up later as you had with the wild plant, resting on a little tangle of vines on the balcony. You feel completely stuffed, filled to the brim in both holes. You're pretty sure you can burp up a seed at this point, from how much was in you. It was a strange, yet somewhat pleasurable feeling... Your entire body tingles and throbs, still covered with the hot nectar that made your head spin. You had enough mind to pull your pants up, however, carefully standing and heading back inside. Now you just wait for the next bit of fun that'll be soon to come... As you go to the living room to plop down on the couch, feet resting on a dried pale-purple stain on the floor, you wonder vaguely if you could sell the little seedlings once they hatch. Surely others wouldn't mind having their own fun at home...


End file.
